


Everyone wants Tsuzuki - Shikigami

by Dancing Serpent (Phaeton)



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-01
Updated: 2008-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-12 22:30:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phaeton/pseuds/Dancing%20Serpent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsuzuki has a special relationship with his shikigami. All twelve of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone wants Tsuzuki - Shikigami

**Author's Note:**

>   
> **Warnings:** uh...well, that's tough. Huge age differences, not really human entities with animal features, sex with a sentient building, and things like that...
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** _Yami no Matsuei_ belongs to Matsushita Yoko, Hakusensha, etc. I'm not making money with this, it's just for fun.  
>  written for the [](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/bbtp_challenge/profile)[**bbtp_challenge**](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/bbtp_challenge/) 2008
> 
> Many thanks to [](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/rushlight/profile)[**rushlight**](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/rushlight/) for beta-ing and encouragement. *hugs* Thanks also go to [](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/branchandroot/profile)[**branchandroot**](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/branchandroot/) and [](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/annotated_em/profile)[**annotated_em**](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/annotated_em/) for sparking the idea by saying that the shiki act like Tsuzuki's harem. *g* I totally agree with them, and that's why the title is both a fandom cliché and an insider joke.

Byakko

Playful and wild, Byakko couldn't deny his nature even in bed, and Tsuzuki loved every minute of it. The tiger enjoyed licking every inch of Tsuzuki's body as much as being on the receiving end of warm, caressing lips.

Tsuzuki took great pleasure in running his hands over the lithe body, searching for all the exceptionally sensitive spots, like the one where the long striped tail merged into soft human skin.

It was the cuddling afterwards Tsuzuki liked best, though. Byakko purring softly, tail lazily running up and down Tsuzuki's back, caressing him until he calmed down and fell asleep.

Genbu

"I heard you've been peeping in on the maids again?" Tsuzuki's tone was part amused and part reproachful.

"Well, I can't have you so I distract myself otherwise."

Tsuzuki looked at Genbu in shock. He'd always thought of the tortoise as kind of a grandfather. Adding sex to their relationship had never occurred to him.

"I'm sorry! I didn't realise you wanted me!"

It would be weird, but he wanted all his shikigami to be happy. Genbu patted his hand and smiled reassuringly.

"I was only joking, my boy!"

But Tsuzuki wasn't sure if it hadn't been true after all.

Kijin

When Kijin asked him to be his first lover Tsuzuki was delighted but surprised, too. The young dragon was centuries old already, had had time enough to find someone, and he was friendly and very beautiful. Who wouldn't want him?

Kijin was blushing from embarrassment, shy but determined and looking utterly adorable. Tsuzuki lead him gently through their first encounter and let Kijin explore as much as he wanted. He was rewarded with a sweet, sated smile. The young dragon was happy and his curiosity only piqued even more.

Tsuzuki just hoped Souryuu wouldn't kill him for deflowering his son.

Kouchin

When Kouchin walked past Tsuzuki she left a whiff of perfume in the room and fleeting touches that could be mistaken for an accident.

She loved to flirt with Tsuzuki, playing a cat-and-mouse game of seduction the outcome of which was clear to both of them. He knew she wanted him to follow her and did so, every time. Being with Kouchin was uncomplicated, filled with music and laughter.

Tsuzuki's body was another instrument Kouchin played masterfully, eliciting a multitude of beautiful noises from him. And while he was coming down from the high she would softly sing to him.

Rikugou

Tsuzuki came to Rikugou when he needed a shoulder to lean on, someone to talk to and ease his depression. The astrologer was a good listener and always had some piece of advice for Tsuzuki.

But sometimes even Rikugou would be at a loss. Then he would open all three pairs of eyes to Look at Tsuzuki, trying to figure out what was wrong and searching for the right words.

Or the right actions, because Rikugou soon found out that physical comfort worked even better on Tsuzuki. Deep kisses and strong hands could take the pain away for a while.

Souryuu

When they were in bed, Souryuu treated Tsuzuki like something precious but incredibly fragile. His touches were careful, almost reverent, giving Tsuzuki the impression that he was the dragon's greatest treasure.

Tsuzuki felt safe and protected with Souryuu, secure in the knowledge that nothing from the outside world could reach him here.

Sometimes it brought tears of joy to Tsuzuki's eyes and he had to reassure the dragon that he was indeed all right, more than, actually. The love that radiated from Souryuu was overwhelming, and he lay trembling in strong arms, sheltered by a cascade of long blue hair.

Suzaku

Sleeping with Suzaku was more than weird for Tsuzuki. He loved the phoenix, sure, but to him she was like family and he had been calling her "big sister" for decades now.

But he couldn't say no to Suzaku when she was head over heels in love with him and wanted this so much. And fortunately she didn't remind him of Ruka at all.

Suzaku's passion was just like her element: all-consuming heat and fire. And so Tsuzuki stopped thinking and followed her lead and let himself be overwhelmed by her desire until there was nothing left but burning pleasure.

Taiin

Having no alternative human body had never been a problem for Taiin until he met Tsuzuki and got mastered by him. Tsuzuki's gentle and open friendship made it easy to care about him and Taiin soon felt himself missing him whenever Tsuzuki left the Gensoukai.

But over the decades Tsuzuki always came back, making Taiin spin in his pot from happiness.

Countless lazy afternoons they sat in the gardens together, Taiin held carefully on Tsuzuki's lap. He would let his energy flow freely around Tsuzuki like a warm embrace, showing him all the love and affection Taiin felt for him.

Taimou

Taimou held a long piece of soft black silk out to him, and Tsuzuki smiled his approval. He let himself be thoroughly blindfolded until there was nothing but darkness and the gentle pressure of the luxurious fabric before his eyes.

It was so much easier that way. Tsuzuki loved Taimou, but having sex with a faceless partner was still unnerving and reminded him too much of the Count. He still felt guilty for being relieved, though.

Soon everything faded away and Tsuzuki's world only consisted of eager hands and loving touches, moist breath on his skin and heat and pleasure.

Tenkou

Tenkou brought him flowers she picked from the gardens and Tsuzuki invited her in for tea and sweets.

Later they sat on the balcony, snuggled up together on huge pillows, bellies full with cake.

"Will you marry me one day, Tsuzuki?"

They'd been playing that make believe courtship for decades, but she was a child after all, even though centuries old.

"Of course I will, Princess. I'm just waiting for you to grow up."

She squealed in delight and placed a sticky kiss on his cheek, and her joy chased some of the darkness and depression away from his heart.

Tenkuu

Tenkuu adored Tsuzuki like all his shikigami did, but showing him was a lot more difficult for the palace. Tsuzuki knew, though, and ever so often let his hands wander in a gentle caress along the walls.

Whenever Tsuzuki spent a night alone in his quarters, Tenkuu would warm the rooms and soften the ground for him. He would dim the lights and whisper loving words to his master, lulling him into sleep or soothing his nightmares.

On some nights Tenkuu's words would take on another quality, whispering erotic thoughts to Tsuzuki until he arched in ecstasy, coming entirely untouched.

Touda

For all his cold behaviour and menacing appearance Touda was rather fragile in bed. His touches were always soft and tentative at first, and Tsuzuki had to take charge of their love-making every time.

Not that he minded, though. Tsuzuki took great delight in worshipping that gorgeous body with hands and lips, patiently coaxing lovely sounds of pleasure out of the serpent. He was determined to show Touda that he was indeed loved and desired.

And when Tsuzuki finally lowered himself down on Touda's hard length, the needy embrace told him that Touda wanted this just as much as Tsuzuki.  



End file.
